UnKnown Allies
by Baka-Naruto
Summary: Naruto finds peace with the Demon Fox... but will that lead to a safe future, not only for himself but also his loved ones?
1. Traning

Becoming Known  
  
Naruto woke up with a start. It was a beautiful day and the sun shined brightly. Birds were chirping while he heard the sounds of children playing and running. It was time to train.  
  
Naruto got out of bed and put his headgear on. He tied it, walked over to his cabinet, and opened it. He put on his clothes and walked outside, sniffing the warm air and smiled. Naruto started walking over to his usual training area in the forest.  
  
"Ahhh," Naruto sighed, "what a nice day to train."  
  
Halfway there, he ran into Sakura.  
  
"Hi Naruto, what are you up to?" she asked.  
  
"I'm heading out to train! I'm so pumped!" Naruto said loudly.  
  
"Oh, okay. Have you seen Sasuke lately?" she asked him worriedly.  
  
"Pssh, he's probably training too! He's probably trying to be as strong as me!" Naruto smiled widely.  
  
"Baka." a voice said from behind Naruto, "I already am stronger than  
you."  
  
"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouted sweetly.  
  
Naruto spun around, stared at Sasuke, and grunted.  
  
"Your just jealous that I'm getting stronger and better than you!" Naruto said angrily, "Besides, who asked you?"  
  
Sasuke walked past Naruto, smiled faintly, and chuckled. Naruto glared at him as he walked away hands in his pockets.  
  
"You can never beat me Uzumaki, you're just a big chicken." Sasuke said playfully as he disappeared.  
  
"DAMMIT! He always has something to say to me!" Naruto spat.  
  
"You shouldn't pick fights with Sasuke-Kun. You'll get yourself beat up," Sakura said proud fully, "he's just way too strong for you."  
  
"Whatever." Naruto said looking at the ground and said angrily, "I'm going to go."  
  
"Okay, bye Naruto."  
  
I swear. Sasuke is always showing me up. It's making me angry. I know that I can beat him! I've been training hard every single day since I first became a Shinobi. I'm just sick and tired of getting crap from everyone.  
  
Naruto reached the forest and took a seat on a tree stump. He took off his backpack and put on his belt. He reached in to take out three scrolls. He set them down and made his hands into the position required. He then shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Immediately, four copies of Naruto appeared.  
  
"Okay, let's start training. All three of you will attack me, got it?" Naruto commanded.  
  
"Yes, sir!" the clones shouted.  
  
Naruto smiled and get into position. He reached down his belt and touched his Kunai knife and Shuriken.  
  
The clones smirked and whispered silently to each other, "Let's get him hard."  
  
Naruto stared at them and asked, "what do you think your doing?"  
  
The clones glanced at him and smirked.  
  
"Okay, now let's begin," Naruto said.  
  
The first clone ran at him quickly while the other three jumped up. Naruto grabbed his Shuriken and threw it at the first clone running at him. The clone reacted quickly and blocked it with his Kunai knife. Naruto jumped up and got kicked in the chest by the two clones in the air.  
  
"Ouch!" Naruto whimpered.  
  
He got up and grabbed his Kunai knife, and blocked the attack from one of the clones.  
  
"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he threw his Shuriken at one of the clones. The Shuriken split into eight actual Shuriken. The clone tried to block one, but the other seven Shuriken sliced him into pieces, and he disappeared with a poof.  
  
The clones smirked and jumped up into the air. Naruto jumped and threw his Kunai knife at one of them at a specific angle. The clone blocked it, but it ricocheted off the clone and hit the one in the air next to it and he disappeared.  
  
Naruto smiled and punched the clone in the air. As the clone fell, it threw a Shuriken at Naruto. Naruto did nothing to block it and just stood there. The clone smiled widely, but his smile faded after he saw the seven Shuriken Naruto threw to kill one of the clones earlier, block the clone's Shuriken, and destroyed him with a poof.  
  
"Yes! Naruto exclaimed. But his words were stopped short after he realized he had made four copies, and that meant he needed to kill one more!  
  
"Oh shit!" Naruto shouted, as the final fourth copy appeared in front of him and was about to stab him.  
  
The clone raised his hand into the air with its Kunai knife in its hand, but right as he was about to strike Naruto, he disappeared with a poof.  
  
"What the hell?" Naruto said aloud.  
  
"Having fun?" a voice he recognized asked softly.  
  
Naruto turned around and saw Kakashi crouching on a tree branch holding a shuriken while reading his favorite book, "Make-Out Paradise". 


	2. Battle 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I really wished that I did.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kakashi," Naruto sneered, "I could've handled that last one you know."  
  
Kakashi shook his head and sighed, "You bet you Naruto."  
  
Naruto smiled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're meeting today, remember?"  
  
"Oh man! I forgot!' Naruto slapped his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm proud that your training. this was the last place I would've looked for you in."  
  
Naruto frowned, "Well, let's go. where's Sasuke and Sakura?"  
  
"Here," a voice came from behind Naruto, "we had trouble getting here. five Shurikens came out of nowhere and almost got Sakura."  
  
Naruto tried to look innocent. While Sakura glared at him.  
  
"Well, we're all here. so, I need to tell you guys something very important. It has to do with all the villages. This is going to be the first year where we are going to hold a competition to find out the strongest grouped Genin in the leaf village. After, they will fight other villages."  
  
"Wait," Naruto held up a hand, "we're going to have to fight in groups, not just by ourselves?"  
  
"Yes, Naruto," Kakashi answered, "so. You guys wanna participate?"  
  
"HELL YEAH!" Naruto shouted, "This is my chance to be known!"  
  
Kakashi chuckled, "Okay then, lets go tell Lord Hokage.  
  
A week later after Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had finished training, they had to face Ino's group in order to be the village's best Genins and fight against the other villages' top Genins.  
  
"What about the other groups?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know. they didn't want to participate in it," Kakashi told them.  
  
When the group had reached the battleground, Ino's group was already there.  
  
"Well, well, well. if it isn't Sakura," Ino smirked.  
  
Sasuke glanced at her and sneered, "Sakura you take her. Naruto and I know you can."  
  
Sakura blushed, as Ino's jaw dropped to the ground.  
  
Sakura's inner self shouted at Ino.  
  
Kakashi walked over to the middle and put his hands up, "Alright, the winning group of this match is the leaf Genin's qualified contestants. GO!"  
  
Naruto's group got into the Manji battle formation.  
  
"SAKURA IS MINE!" Ino shouted as her group ran towards Naruto's group with Sasuke in the front.  
  
Naruto put his hands into a seal and muttered, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"  
  
Suddenly, twenty shadow clone Narutos blocked Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.  
  
"What the hell?" Nara shouted, "I'll cover that."  
  
Nara put his hands in a seal and shouted, "Kage Mane no Jutsu!"  
  
Nara's shadow spread over to the fake Naruto's shadows and he forced them to spread apart so that Sasuke, Sakura, and the real Naruto were bare.  
  
"Naruto I guess it's my turn," Sasuke mumbled.  
  
Sasuke glared at Nara and his eyes started changing color and shape. Slowly two circles appeared outside his pupils because they weren't fully mastered (the fully  
  
mastered Sharingan has three circles) they were still.  
  
"Sharingan!!!" Sasuke shouted.  
  
Ino, Nara, and Choji gasped in horror as Sasuke put his hands in a seal that looked the same as Nara's Shadow Copy Technique.  
  
"Kage Mane no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted.  
  
Sasuke's shadow stretched over to Choji and he forced him to collide with Nara,  
  
Sakura pulled out her shuriken and threw it at Ino. Ino saw her and blocked the Shuriken with her Kunai.  
  
"Nice try Sakura."  
  
But before Ino could attack Sakura, eight of Naruto's clone copies dog piled Ino.  
  
"HAHAHA!" the clone copies laughed.  
  
Sakura wiped a ball of sweat and smiled at Naruto.  
  
Naruto jumped into the air and kicked Choji while he was getting up. Nara seemed to be knocked unconscious.  
  
"HA! That's what you get. fat ass!" Naruto snickered at Choji.  
  
Choji made an agry face at Naruto as tears swelled up in his eyes as he shouted, "YOUR DEAD PUNK!!!!"  
  
Naruto jumped back in surprise.  
  
"You idiot don't make fun of Choji's weight!" Sakura shouted at Naruto/  
  
Naruto turned to Choji and said, "I'm sorry I'm sorry-"  
  
But it was too late because Choji used his Nikudan Sensha (Meat Tank) technique.  
  
Choji was as big as King Kong as he roared angrily stomping madly at Naruto.  
  
*Sorry this chapter isn't very long. I haven't updated in so long. Haha sorry! I promise to update more. Well I'll give you a clue on the pairing next chapter. Naruto saves someone and she begins to see past Naruto's stubbornness and immaturity. Also, someone butts in during the fight and beats everyone. but will the Uchiha stop him?* 


	3. Peace with the Demon Fox

Baka-Naruto: I think I might change the title..  
  
Naruto: Into what?  
  
B-N: I don't know. can the ppl that review this tell me what I should change the title to?  
  
Naruto: You should change it to, "RETURN OF THE YELLOW HAIRED NINJA!"  
  
B-N: -_-;;  
  
Naruto: Do any of the readers have suggestions?  
  
Anyways. back to the story.  
  
"Damn it Naruto! Your gonna get us killed!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Choji started to roll into a large ball and sped at Naruto.  
  
"Baka, get out of the way!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.  
  
Naruto stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. As Choji was getting closer, Sasuke jumped and grabbed Naruto and jumped out of the way.  
  
"You always need saving." Sasuke told Naruto.  
  
Naruto sat on the spot he was dropped, but something was wrong. Why couldn't he do anything? He was paralyzed. He couldn't control his body. Something was terribly wrong. It couldn't have been him.. Someone was trying to control him. Who? Naruto stood up and looked around.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF!" Naruto shouted.  
  
Sakura looked at Naruto, "What is wrong with you Naruto? HELP US!"  
  
Suddenly a voice. no a thought was heard in his head.  
  
"So, you've finally noticed me, you arrogant boy."  
  
"What? Who are you? Where are you?" Naruto panicked.  
  
"Oh, so your not as brilliant as I thought."  
  
"Who the HELL are you.?" Naruto gasped. "No. you can't be."  
  
Everyone stopped battling, and was listening to Naruto. Nara woke up rubbing his head and looked at the direction everyone else was looking: Naruto.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Naruto shouted grabbing his head angrily.  
  
Kakashi ran up to Naruto, opened one of the holsters on his chest, and caught a scroll as it fell. He started twirling it around and put it in between his fingers. He started muttering words, but before he could finish, Naruto grabbed Kakashi by the throat.  
  
"Argh. Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi choked.  
  
Naruto smiled. "Trying to put me back in my prison? That won't happen again. This boy has all of the Chakra I need. FOR REVENGE!"  
  
Everyone gasped. Revenge? Was that Naruto?  
  
"NO!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Naruto looked at her, "So, is this girl the one the boy is so interested in? Ha! I don't see that point in liking a spoiled annoying big forehead brat like you. You never listened to Naruto, you never acknowledged him. He was always there for you. What did you do in return? You scolded him, called him names. You never acknowledged him."  
  
Sakura looked at the ground and remembered all the times she hit him, made fun of him, and scolded him, "Your right. Your so right. I never acknowledged him. He was always kind to me, he always was there for me. All this time I was looking for Sasuke when Naruto was in front of me."  
  
"Heh. well, it looks like I'll kill her first." Naruto snarled.  
  
Kakashi kicked Naruto in the stomach, but Naruto didn't budge.  
  
"You old fool, you think a kick can hurt me?" Naruto's grip on Kakashi hardened.  
  
"Run kids! RUN!" Kakashi yelled.  
  
Naruto threw Kakashi into a tree and jumped behind Sakura,  
  
Naruto was about to grab her when Sasuke appeared and grabbed Naruto's arm.  
  
"Hasn't your parents taught you manners?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"No, because YOUR VILLAGE KILLED THEM!" Naruto roared.  
  
Everyone stepped back as Naruto flung Sasuke over his head, but Sasuke landed gracefully.  
  
"Didn't you wonder WHY I attacked your village? You people call me the Demon Fox. Why? Am I a demon for getting revenge for the murders of my PARENTS?" Naruto shouted.  
  
Sakura turned around facing Naruto and held his hand, "Please stop. Please stop Naruto."  
  
Naruto laughed as he lifted his fists behind him ready for a punch.  
  
Sakura held his other hand tighter and tears started flowing down as she jumped up, kissed Naruto, and jumped a distance away from him.  
  
Naruto paused, "You think a kiss can stop me? The boy can't hear you!"  
  
Naruto ran towards Sakura quickly, but he stopped, "What. the hell?"  
  
Naruto's right hand started trembling. It made a fist and he punched himself on the face. Slowly, the real Naruto started getting in control of his own body.  
  
"I-I won't let you hurt SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, "Your such a baby! You want to take revenge? YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! You wait years and years and your hate is still strong? You have caused more than just murders on hundreds of our people. Your act of revenge has succeeded. You caused thousands of children's parents to die! To die fighting for this village! AND YOU CAUSED ME PAIN! You are sealed inside of me. so much hate has been focused at ME. I've always trained hard, I've always tried to be the best so that people will acknowledge me. You told Sakura-Chan that she never acknowledged me. do you know why? BECAUSE OF YOU! I WON'T LET YOU HARM MY FRIENDS WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO DIE TO STOP YOU!"  
  
The Demon Fox suddenly stopped struggling. Naruto looked at his hands, "Huh?"  
  
"Boy. you're right. I've noticed all the pain I've given you. I've been living inside of you all your life."  
  
Naruto looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm. sorry" said the Fox.  
  
Naruto looked up and said, "He says he's sorry."  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
Naruto turned around and walked to Kakashi, "I'm sorry I threw you at the tree."  
  
Kakashi's one eye curved as he chuckled, "it's okay."  
  
"Right now, a lot has happened I need to understand myself better. I think I'm going to leave this village, with the Fox." Naruto turned and started walking, but Sakura ran in front of him.  
  
"Naruto. Naruto I want you to know, that the kiss was real." Sakura blushed.  
  
Naruto smiled widely, "Thank you Sakura-Chan."  
  
Naruto walked away from the grounds heading home to pack. He didn't know what the future would bring him, but now that he had alliance with the Fox. things would change for the better..  
  
THANK YOU FOR THOSE THAT ARE REVIEWING. even though it's only 7 reviewers. Please, I need a new title because the next chapters are going to be about him coming back to the village after a couple of years so please make suggestions! Also I need to make my story more inviting so that more people will read it. so plz make suggestions.. thanks! I promise to UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!!!! . 


	4. Suspicions Arise

This Chapter is a spoiler for future episodes. it shows new attacks Naruto learns, and new attacks Sasuke learns.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own some of my OWN characters I have made up for the story.  
  
BN: Hmm. I guess I changed my mind about Naruto leaving the village.  
  
Naruto: Yay!  
  
Naruto stepped into his house and looked around wearily. So much had changed in just one day.  
  
"Yeah, that's true." The Fox said.  
  
"What?" Naruto jumped.  
  
"Yeah, I can read your mind."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Naruto smiled.  
  
Naruto walked over to the kitchen and took out a carton of milk.  
  
"Ahh, milk. I love milk. Especially with Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
Naruto finished his milk in one large gulp and put on his pajamas, and soon he fell asleep.  
  
.Mean while.  
  
"I want him dead. Kabuto has informed me that Naruto has some how bonded with the demon within him," a mysterious figure said angrily, "he could ruin my plans, Kabuto has also informed me that Naruto is planning on leaving the village. stop him."  
  
"Yes master," a man bowed.  
  
"Don't fail me Shinji or you will feel my wrath."  
  
The next day, Naruto was awoken by the sound of knocking on his door. It was Kakashi sensei.  
  
"Good morning Kakashi sensei." Naruto smiled.  
  
"Good morning Naruto," Kakashi smiled, "look I'm here to tell you not to leave the village and-"  
  
"Don't worry," Naruto cut Kakashi off, "I'm not leaving."  
  
"That's good to hear," a voice from behind Kakashi said happily.  
  
Kakashi turned around and revealed Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru.  
  
Naruto smiled and put his hand behind his head, "wow, Sasuke is here too!"  
  
Sasuke scowled and mumbled, "sensei made me."  
  
Everyone fell on their faces (anime style) as Sasuke looked around scowling.  
  
Hours Later.  
  
"No Naruto, you still don't get it. you must control your Chakra!  
Remember to concentrate," Kakashi stammered.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay! Don't worry I've got it down!" Naruto scoffed angrily as he rubbed his throbbing head.  
  
"No, I want to see you do it perfectly. Otherwise you won't stand a chance against future opponents," Kakashi said impatiently.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke watched several feet away. They sat beneath two trees. The wind blew south as their hair ruffled and danced as if alive. Sakura shivered and smiled as her eyes gleamed at the sight of Naruto practicing.  
  
"Always practicing. you inspire me Naruto-Kun," Sakura thought to herself as she saw Naruto hit the ground again trying to dodge Kakashi's attacks.  
  
"Kakashi sensei! Why do I have to learn how to throw my Rasengan (new move Naruto learns in future episode)? Besides, I don't see why Jiriya (he is an actual Naruto character. he will come out in future episodes) can't teach me!" Naruto scratched his head eyes drooping.  
  
Kakashi stepped back and put his rough hands on his hips, "Look Naruto, right now you have an advantage, because of the fox, your able to use more chakra. an unlimited amount of chakra, and that makes up for your agility."  
  
"I think I run fine." Naruto whined.  
  
The wind blew and made everyone shiver slightly. Sasuke looked around and stood up to brush the dirt off his blue shirt. Sakura's hair quickly switched direction of the wind.  
  
"What the?" Kakashi said looking around.  
  
Naruto stared at him, "I think we should just go and---"  
  
Naruto was cut off while Kakashi threw him on the floor as four Shurikens flew past Naruto's head.  
  
"Everyone stand guard, it must be a sound-nin," Kakashi said quickly as he drew his kunai knife.  
  
Naruto stood up and shouted, "Manji battle formation!"  
  
Sasuke and Sakura ran to him and they got into their formation. Sakura trembled slightly as the wind blew in another direction.  
  
Sasuke was the first to react. He quickly threw his shuriken into the cloud of dying trees, and heard nothing.  
  
Naruto's face was blank. What was happening?  
  
"How do you know it's Sound-nins Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.  
  
"Because the wind is blowing the wrong direction." Sasuke muttered back.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes and felt the wind shift in another direction again quickly.  
  
"Damn, he's right. what could we do?" Naruto thought to himself.  
  
Naruto put his hands in his famous position, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.  
  
"No Naruto, not yet." Kakashi said turning his face.  
  
Right then, time froze. Right when Kakashi turned his head three kunai knives stabbed him in the face. Kakashi's body was slowly falling to the ground as his silver hair waved. His blood splashed on the ground first, as he fell with a thud.  
  
"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Kakashi's body disappeared with a puff as his body transformed into logs.  
  
"Whoo, he used the replacement technique!" Naruto breathed.  
  
Kakashi came out of the trees, but with his Sharingan eye showing. He smiled, "good job guys, you did well."  
  
"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Kakashi walked over to Naruto and smiled, "you passed Naruto."  
  
"Passed what?" Naruto asked.  
  
Just then Sasuke threw his shuriken at Kakashi sensei and shouted, "yeah, and I almost passed thinking you were the real Kakashi!"  
  
Kakashi jumped up, flipped onto a branch and glared at Sasuke, "well looks like I couldn't fool you. damn, I guess I might as well show my true form."  
  
The man that pretended to be Kakashi transformed and turned into a boy their age with long black hair and green eyes. He was skinny but built and had a samurai sword tied to his waist. His clothes were the same as a leaf chunnin outfit. The fading sun shined on his face and Naruto and co. saw that he had a large scar from his forehead to the top of his right cheek. The scar went down from between his eyebrows, and made him look villainous.  
  
"Why are you wearing a leaf chunnin outfit, and where's Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke asked him.  
  
"Heh heh, first things first. I wanna know how you knew I wasn't him." The boy said smiling widly.  
  
"I kind of noticed you didn't seem like him because of your movements but I thought that you were just having a bad day. but what gave it away was that Kakashi would never turn his head to look at us if there was an enemy so close, and I never saw him make a clone. I knew that the clone must've been with us from the start. which means right to the morning when we went to tell Naruto to stay."  
  
"Hmph smart you are Sasuke-kun, now it's my turn to explain. I'm Shinji Itakuma, I'm here to assassinate Naruto-Kun."  
  
Dear readers,  
I am SOOOO sorry that I took so long to update my story PLZ FORGIVE! But my computer caught the troy virus so I couldn't do anything, and I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise to make the next one as long as I can! Please forgive me. I promise to update more frequently now that I got dsl too!  
Thank you,  
Baka-Naruto  
  
In future chapters. who is this Shinji Itakuma? And who sent him? What happened to Kakashi? Why is he wearing a leaf chunnin's outfit? and what will happen to Naruto? Find out next time! 


End file.
